


Оттенки вечности

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Вечность [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Теперь можешь идти. Иди… Иди домой, к своему новому королю», – Мурата с самой первой их встречи предсказывал, что Шин-О когда-нибудь так и скажет. С болью в груди он как-нибудь бы справился, но встреча со своим «прошлым я» заставила его по-иному взглянуть на все события





	Оттенки вечности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shades of Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450486) by [Nherizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu). 



> 1) написано на благотворительный мультифэндомный аукцион« Help Japan» (2011 год);   
> 2) в тексте используются материалы книжного канона (выделено курсивом)

_– Теперь можешь идти. Иди... Иди домой, к своему новому королю._  
Когда Кен наконец приоткрыл глаза, в них ударили слабые лучи солнца. В окне виднелась синева неба, обрамленная тяжело раскачивающимися шторами. Кен шевельнулся, отчего плед едва не сполз с колен, и продолжил машинально перебирать пальцами темную бахрому. Отчего-то вдруг пересохло в горле.  
Он прижал руку ко рту, закашлявшись, – но все звуки умирали в недвижимой тишине его комнаты. Кен зажмурился, почти отчаянно, стараясь стряхнуть с себя мрачные облака мыслей, туманившие его ум. Хотя это было трудно. С каждым днем мир вокруг становился все темнее и темнее – с того самого дня. С того мига, когда слова Шин-О пронзили его насквозь, точно острый нож.  
Вздохнув, он встряхнул головой, и волнистые, пушистые черные волосы взметнулись от движения. Он резко повернулся, нашарил жизненно необходимые ему очки и подошел к платяному шкафу. Минуты спустя пара черных форм и самые необходимые вещи были запихнуты в небольшую бежевую водонепроницаемую сумку, и он вновь вздохнул в тишине.  
Пора было отправляться домой, но как же все усложняла эта невыносимая тяжесть в груди!..

***

  
– Мурата, на этот раз долго не задержимся, – сказал Юури, не поднимая головы: он, полуприкрыв глаза, засунул руку в рюкзак и шарил там, на ощупь проверяя содержимое. Облегченно вздохнул, убедившись, что все на месте, и замотал рюкзак в огромный пластиковый пакет. – Мне как отстающему назначили дополнительные занятия.  
– Шибуя, ты забыл? Там время течет по-другому, – рассеянно поправил его Мурата и, с улыбкой кивнув Шибуе Мико, радостно помахавшей ему с кухни, прошел в ванную. Юури поднял голову и посмотрел на него, явно не понимая, о чем тот, но затем его лицо просветлело.  
– Тогда меняем планы! На этот раз задержимся подольше, – он широко улыбнулся.  
– Как пожелаете, ваше величество, – небрежно пожал плечами Кен и приподнял бровь в ответ на свирепый взгляд Юури. В ванной, как всегда, было очень уютно, и Кен заметил, что Мико сменила плитку: теперь стены отливали всеми оттенками золота. Юури в последний раз посмотрел на него, и Мурата кивнул в ответ. На счет «три» они шагнули в ванную, в водоворот кружащихся пузырьков, и врата в другой мир поглотили их.  
– Уф! На этот раз повезло, – выдохнув, пробормотал Юури, когда они вынырнули в водах королевской купальни, промокшие насквозь, и засмеялся на взволнованное приветствие Вольфрама.  
Кен прилепил на лицо вежливую улыбку, неуклюже вылез из бассейна и взял протянутое Гюнтером полотенце. У него не было возможности спросить, к чему были эти настораживающие слова Юури, но, видя, что тот не проявляет никаких признаков беспокойства, решил не забивать себе голову и воспринять сказанное как очередную «тираду для себя»: Юури часто произносил вслух то, что не требовало от окружающих ни реакции, ни понимания.

***

  
Все началось с объявления Гюнтера про то, что вновь настала пора! Время, когда он должен перебрать королевскую сокровищницу, решая, что из ее содержимого бесполезно – иными словами, мусор, – а что достойно особенной заботы.  
Кен был обречен; ему стоило бы сразу уехать в храм Шин-О и повидаться с Ульрике, но он оказался недостаточно быстр, чтобы избежать зова Юури к приключениям. В итоге его тоже привлекли к проверке королевской кладовки.   
Моргиф спал, вися на своем законном месте, и смешно похрапывал. Где-то позади непринужденно болтали – точнее, спорили, – Вольфрам и Юури под аккомпанемент низких смешков Конрада. Гюнтер со свитком в руке возглавлял процессию. Но Кен остановился.  
Он посмотрел вверх – и его взгляд приковали разные формы, которые принимал рот Моргифа, испуская рулады храпа. В голове замелькали кусочки воспоминаний, проблески памяти мелькали, точно кадры из старых кинофильмов внутри разбитых осколков стекла. Они летели, текли, кружились, показывая ему цветные образы и звуки. И меч присутствовал в этих картинках, хоть и выглядел не так, как нынешний Моргиф.  
– Мурата! – позвал его Юури, и калейдоскоп образов развеялся.  
– Смотри, вот та штука страшно похожа на... – Юури наморщил нос, – ...пустую банку из-под кока-колы, – он ткнул пальцем куда-то чуть повыше головы Кена. Вольфрам за его спиной фыркнул:  
– Слабак! Это же ценнейший экспонат! Пятнадцатый Мао получил ее от какого-то путешественника, она может исполнять желания.  
– То есть если ее потереть, появится джинн, который исполнит любое желание?! – восторженно спросил Юури.  
– Ну, наверное. Но, видишь, она уже вскрыта, так что вряд ли что-то случится, – продолжил Вольфрам, и Кен рассмеялся.  
– Интересно выходит, да, Шибуя? – поторопился объяснить он, видя, как насупился Юури. – Сокровища Шин-Макоку родом из самых разных мест, даже из других измерений. – Юури настороженно смотрел на него, нахмурившись. Кен прочистил горло, опасаясь, что его настроение каким-то образом отразилось на его лице.  
– ...Хочешь сказать, что эта штука может быть даже с другой планеты? – Вернув жестяную банку обратно на пыльную полку, Юури переключил внимание на другое, отчего Кен издал бесшумный долгий вздох облегчения. – Мда, кажется, меня уже ничем больше не удивить, – устало добавил Юури, но тут его взгляд выхватил что-то знакомое недалеко от места, где стояла банка. – Взять, например, вон ту миску для рамена.  
– Юури, это Демоническое зеркало! – предупредил его Вольфрам, но тот со смехом отмахнулся, достал чашу с полки и сделал шаг назад. Но тут он неожиданно поскользнулся, потерял равновесие, и Демоническое зеркало вылетело у него из рук.  
– Шибуя!  
– Юури!  
Вольфрам должен был защитить жениха – и бросился на пол, чтобы подхватить Юури до того, как тот разобьет голову о каменные плиты, и раз так, то Кен рефлекторно дернулся за чашей, поймав ее за миг до того, как грохнулся спиной на каменный пол, а его голова ударилась о нижнюю полку.  
Немедленно раздались громкие голоса Конрада и Гюнтера, поспешивших к троице, но Кена куда больше волновала адская боль в затылке. Он еле приоткрыл глаза и с трудом поднял руку, чтобы потереть огромную шишку. На Демоническом зеркале, крепко зажатом в другой руке, не было ни царапины, и Кен мог даже рассмотреть в нем свое отражение...  
...которое поплыло и превратилось в знакомый образ. Длинные черные волосы, бледная кожа и мягкая улыбка; отражение смотрело на него, словно могло видеть.  
Кен широко распахнул глаза – и потерял сознание.

***

  
Воздух был тяжелым, влага оседала на коже. Кен открыл глаза, и оглядевшись вокруг мутным взглядом, тихо и сдавленно застонал. Вспышки молнии высветили окружавшие его предметы серебристыми контурами, уши заложило от раскатов грома. Кен шевельнулся, и все поплыло перед глазами, так что ему пришлось на миг закрыть их, прежде чем попытаться сесть как следует. Как только зрение вернулось, он понял, что находится в маленьком складе, насквозь пропахшем дешевой выпивкой. Бочки вокруг были пыльными, словно их свалили под защиту четырех серых стен, простой стальной двери и покосившегоя окна, и забыли навсегда.  
Очевидно, он не в королевской сокровищнице и даже не в Замке-на-Крови.  
Кен, убедившись, что его очки по-прежнему целы и на носу, медленно заставил себя встать. Снаружи бушевал безжалостный ливень, и Кен глубоко набрал в грудь воздуха, прежде чем открыть тяжелую металлическую дверь. Как и следовало ожидать, стоило шагнуть за дверь, как ему в лицо ударил ветер и холодные капли дождя. В таких условиях от очков не было никакого проку.  
Он осмотрелся по сторонам, несмотря на то, что почти не видел, то и дело смахивая с очков воду. Неподалеку от места, где он стоял, находилась крохотная палатка, поставленная под каменным портиком большого дома; ткань палатки защищала от ветра, но едва-едва. За раскрытым пологом виднелись двое: стоявший буравил сидящего за деревянным столом человека тяжелым взглядом, и Кен с трудом удержал рвущийся из горла крик.  
Это был Шин-О.  
– Великий предсказатель! Я призвал тебя и дарую тебе возможность прочитать мое будущее. – О, как же ярко сиял Шин-О, даже будучи промокшим насквозь! У него был низкий повелевающий голос, окутывающий слушателя, точно искры темноты. Кен придвинулся ближе, спрятавшись за потрескавшейся колонной – странно еще, что она до сих пор была достаточно крепка, чтобы удерживать портик.  
Тот, кого назвали предсказателем, не смог скрыть интерес, блеснувший в глазах, линии его морщин стали глубже, когда он улыбнулся, принимая предложение Шин-О – каким бы пренебрежительным оно ни было. Потекли минуты молчания, но затем взгляд предсказателя вспыхнул восторгом, и он поднял голову, удивленно глядя на Шин-О.  
– Какая дивная судьба ждет вас, молодой господин! Встреча с прекрасной женщиной в конце пути. Дети, прекрасные как рассвет, и целая страна под вашей властью, – он говорил с таким изумлением и восхищением, что его голос дрожал. Прикрыв рот, Кен задержал дыхание, вслушиваясь в пророчество.  
«Невероятно... Это Шин-О четыре тысячи лет назад?»  
Внезапно раздался шум, заглушавший даже бушевавшую ночную грозу, и Кен чуть язык не прикусил, чтобы не издать ни звука. Шин-О метался меж колонн, круша все вокруг; карты разлетелись по земле, и даже хрустальный шар в итоге свалился со своей подставки. Затем остановился, и предсказатель, вытащенный им на середину разоренной палатки, нервно косил глаза на кончик меча, внезапно приставленного к его лицу.  
– Ты всего лишь жалкий обманщик! – выпалил Шин-О, его синие глаза словно заволокла темная пелена, а уголки его губ сложились в кровожадную усмешку. – Тебе больше никогда не придется заниматься своим ремеслом!  
Задрожав и побелев, предсказатель рухнул на землю ниц и взмолился:  
– Молодой господин, клянусь именами предков, я не лгу!  
Но усмешка Шин-О лишь стала еще шире, и острая сталь меча медленно двинулась к горлу предсказателя, неся в себе бездну угрозы.  
– Я освобожу тебя, если семь дней и духа твоего здесь не будет, – угрожающе проговорил Шин-О, – и я заберу это с собой. – Он подхватил со стола чашу, и Кен покачал головой, не веря своим глазам и чувствуя себя идиотом.  
Демоническое зеркало. Мог бы и раньше сообразить: а что еще могло вернуть его в прошлое, как не демоническая чаша? И в том, что Шин-О ограбил старого бедолагу – постыдное открытие! – в сущности, не было ничего удивительного.  
Жалобы сменились мольбами, но Шин-О, как только добился от предсказателя слабого кивка, ушел. Кен смотрел ему вслед, отмечая, что даже со спины Шин-О кажется очень довольным.  
– ...В будущем ты пожалеешь об этом, – пробормотал он себе под нос, решив последовать за Шин-О. В конце концов, куда еще ему было идти?

***

  
– Позволено мне будет узнать, куда вы ходили прошлым вечером? Я не нашел вас в твоем обычном баре, о светлый.  
Шин-О поднял голову: на него смотрел худощавый грациозный мужчина с глазами и волосами, темными, как ночь – только сейчас их освещало яркое утреннее солнце.  
– Неплохо провел время в другом месте, – небрежно ответил он, и будущий Дайкендзя недоверчиво нахмурился. – Ты ведь тоже еще не завтракал. А ты где был, о темный? Испугался ночной грозы?  
– Увы, все было не так, как вы предположили, – спокойно, как умел только он, ответил Дайкендзя, – я ходил к предсказателю, про которого говорят, что у него великий пророческий дар, и он с удивительной точностью читает чье угодно прошлое и будущее. Но, похоже, он куда-то убыл. Палатки не было на месте.  
Шин-О хмыкнул в ответ, рассматривая свой меч.  
– Ты так и не сдался, по-прежнему хочешь узнать свое прошлое?  
– Мне нужны мои воспоминания.  
– Пустая трата времени, тебе их никогда не вернуть.  
Синие глаза схлестнулись с угольно-черными, и повисшее молчание длилось целую вечность. Снаружи таверны, спрятавшись в тени огромного дерева, Кен сполз на землю и обхватил руками колени. Сердце рвалось пополам; теперь он знал, что Шин-О сделал прошлой ночью – раньше ему было это неизвестно, в памяти Дайкендзи ничего подобного не сохранилось.  
– Пытался предотвратить возвращение воспоминаний... Так боялся потерять его, да? – прошептал он самому себе. Действия Шин-О немного разозлили его, но в то же время приятно удивили. Возможно, даже чуть растрогали. А еще, слушая их непринужденное общение, Кен поневоле вспомнил, как он сам – в смысле, как Мурата Кен, – впервые встретил Шин-О.

***

  
_– Ты покинул меня._  
Откровенно говоря, Кен не мог оторвать глаз от стоящего перед ним мужчины: золотое сияние окутывало того, подчеркивая красоту его черт и глаз, синих, как небо. Он очень походил на Вольфрама, но витавшая вокруг него атмосфера в корне отличалась от того, что окружало юного Бильфельда. В памяти о прошлой жизни тот, кого он знал как Шин-О, почему-то всегда тяжело пах кровью.  
– Покинул, спрятался за Ларцами.  
Кен сглотнул и сжал губы.  
– Он оставил тебя, потому что считал опасным безумством держать в одном месте и ключи, и Ларцы, о Истинный король.  
– Ты мне не доверял? – Шин-О смотрел на него глубоким нечитабельным взглядом.  
– Не в этом дело, – поправил его Кен, – Дайкендзя беспокоился о других угрозах. Например, о действиях других стран.  
Шин-О слишком сильно любил войны, его гордая натура шептала ему, что он должен быть превыше всех остальных, и он захотел удержать все Ларцы и ключи у себя. Не использовать – но и не уничтожать их, и тем более не отдавать их кому-либо еще. Поэтому он попросил Дайкендзю вселить ключи в его тело, на что тот ответил отказом. Вместо этого Мудрец поместил ключи внутрь тел верных слуг Шин-О, а сам сбежал на Землю с остальными двумя Ларцами.   
Как бы тяжело это ни было для него – оказаться так далеко от Шин-О.  
– Но ты вернулся, – тихо и со значением проговорил Шин-О. Но Кен остался равнодушен.  
– Я – не он. И не стану помогать собирать Ларцы, – заявил он, и в его юношенском теноре проскользнули нотки негодования, – а я если и найду их, Шибуе решать, что с ними делать, не тебе.  
Шин-О удивленно распахнул глаза, явно озадаченный вспышкой Кена.  
– Моя воля – это воля Истинного короля демонов, разве ты забыл?  
Кен покачал головой.  
– Это не одно и то же. Вы с Шибуей совсем разные. Ради него я сделаю все, но... – он поправил очки. – У меня нет ни малейших оснований считать, будто я обязан работать на тебя.  
Повисло долгое молчание, но затем Шин-О нарушил каменную тишину, заставлявшую все тело Кена ныть от глубокого волнения.  
– Я дал тебе воспоминания, которые ты так хотел.  
Слова Шин-О били точно в цель, но Кен остался равнодушным, едва покачав головой. Да, он только что обменялся воспоминаниями с Шин-О, но...  
– Слушай... Я больше не твоя правая рука, – он замешкал, глядя Шин-О прямо в глаза, – и у меня нет причин оставаться рядом.  
Лицо Шин-О стало полупрозрачным, а взгляд был полон эмоций.  
– Тогда ты станешь моим врагом?  
– Если ты пойдешь против Юури, тогда у меня не останется иного выбора, – решительно заявил Кен, нарочно называя Шибую по имени, чтобы показать, как тот важен для него. Когда эти слова были встречены глухим гробовым молчанием, Кен решил продолжить, но Шин-О перебил его:  
– Но ты нужен мне.  
В эту секунду Кена омыло волной какого-то чувства, слишком похожего на печаль.  
Если бы, ах, если бы он только был Дайкендзей. Если бы у него осталась внутри хоть крупица чувств Дайкендзи, как же, наверное, он был бы счастлив услышать это. Но...  
– Лучше бы ты сказал ему это четыре тысячи лет назад.  
Во взгляде Шин-О не было почти ничего, кроме глухой пустоты.  
– ...А теперь уже слишком поздно?  
– Да, – Кен прикусил губу и спрятал глаза за поблескивающими очками. – Тот, кто ждал этих слов, тот, кого ты всегда искал и, – с каждым словом его голос становился все горше, мягче, тише, – и тот, кто отчаянно жаждал воспоминаний о своем прошлом, кто также был твоим младшим братом – он перестал существовать еще четыре тысячи лет назад.  
Меж ними повисла неумолимая тишина, облаком окутавшая обоих. Шин-О опустил голову, внезапно показавшись Кену усталым и хрупким, прикрыл глаза рукой. А Кен смотрел; поначалу осторожно, затем пристально... а потом ненависть, которую, как ему казалось, он питал к Шин-О и его эгоистичным действиям, разлетелась в пыль.  
– Теперь можешь идти. Иди... Иди домой, к своему новому королю.  
Хриплый, полный боли баритон Шин-О ранил в самое сердце.  
Кен, однако, заколебался, не отрывая взгляда от фигуры перед ним, оставаясь недвижим, словно приросшим к полу. Затем он неуверенно поднял руку и положил на столик, за которым они обменивались воспоминаниями, карту – Шин-О дал ему прошлое, о котором всегда мечтал Дайкендзя, а Кен взамен отдал...  
– Посмотри на карту, что я тебе дал, – почти шепотом сказал он.  
Когда ответом ему стала лишь ледяная тишина, Кен развернулся и тихо ушел.

***

  
– Юный незнакомец! Что вы здесь делаете?  
Резко вернувшись в реальность, Кен дернулся, поднял голову и увидел, как будущий Дайкендзя улыбается ему из окна; вокруг безмятежно шуршал листьями легкий послеполуденный ветерок.  
В первый раз в жизни Кен потерял голос.  
– Вижу, вы из расы сококу? – отметил Дайкендзя, на его лице расплывалась радостная улыбка. – А мне казалось, что я остался единственным.  
Согласно воспоминаниям, полученных Кеном от Шин-О, раса сококу – племя, представители которого обладали огромным интеллектом, обитало на Дальнем Востоке, мать Дайкендзи происходила родом оттуда, – была полностью уничтожена. Но Дайкендзя, с которым Кен столкнулся, не знал ни кто он, ни откуда пришел – только по черным волосам и глазам предположил, что относится к этому племени.  
– А где... тот светловолосый?.. – натужно выдавил Кен и, как бы ни нервничал, попытался заглянуть в комнату. Дайкендзя склонил голову набок и плавно повел рукой:  
– О, он уехал в город. Мы готовимся отправиться в путь.  
– В путь за твоими воспоминаниями?  
Глаза Дайкендзи чуть расширились от удивления, и Кен чуть не выругал себя вслух за неосторожность.  
– Я вас подслушал...  
Легко усмехнувшись, Дайкендзя немного опустил голову, и шелковые пряди рассыпались по плечам.  
– Возможно, да. Мы, однако, разыскиваем... еще кое-что. «Тот светловолосый» находится в поисках своей цели.  
– И тебя это устраивает? – Кен беспокойно нахмурился, не отводя глаз от черных зрачков Дайкендзи. Его почему-то уже перестало беспокоить, находится он в настоящем прошлом или нет... допустимо ли разговаривать с со своим бывшим «я» или нет... Его волновала только все нарастающая тяжесть в груди и...  
– Разумеется! – с легкостью, удивившей Кена, ответил Дайкендзя и облокотился на подоконник. – Он – причина того, почему я все еще здесь, несмотря на то, что ничего не помню.  
– Но...  
«...Только он виноват в твоих муках, Джениус, и... и в моих». _  
_Кен прикусил губу и обнаружил, что, сам не заметив как, встал и теперь стоит, крепко сжимая кулаки. Дайкендзя с опаской наблюдал за ним, явно не представляя, что творится в его голове.  
Да, Кен знал то, что было неведомо Дайкендзя. Тот понятия не имел, что Шин-О вполне мог оказаться его старшим братом, и что он – один из претендентов на престол страны далеко-далеко от Шин-Макоку, где правит их отец. Что когда он пытался убить Шин-О, – как и остальные их полубратья, в борьбе за трон короля, – в его руках был Моргиф. И ему неоткуда было узнать, как отчаянно Шин-О пытался уберечь его от возвращения воспоминаний, опасаясь, что Дайкендзя вновь попытается убить его, боясь, как бы не потерять Дайкендзю, если тот вернет себе свою личность...  
Дайкендзя не знал, что молитва Шин-О стала проклятьем для него – и для всех его будущих реинкарнаций.  
 _«Тогда я буду молиться за тебя. И да никогда более ты не утратишь ни капли своих воспоминаний»._  
Еще он не знал, что все действия Шин-О проистекали из его эгоизма, и он ни на секунду не задумывался о чувствах Дайкендзи. Да, Дайкендзя всю жизнь оставался в неведении. А Кен – нет! Ему было известно о людях, принесенных Шин-О в жертву. О жизнях и душах, втянутых Шин-О в его «маленькую игру». Все реинкарнации Кена, весь круг его знакомых, даже Юури и его семья, и...  
 _«Уверен, ты и мой младший брат ненавидите меня»._  
Кен распахнул глаза, невидяще глядя в пустоту, и в его душу начала медленно прокрадываться ужасающая правда. Пару минут спустя его дрожащее тело малу-помалу успокоилось, и его смятение выдавало только рваное дыхание.  
Шин-О тоже страдал. Шин-О тоже о многом жалел.  
– Юный незнакомец, – голос Дайкендзи, прервавший ход его мыслей, был мягким и подбадривающим, – не в моей власти узреть, что случится в будущем... – Когда Кен удивленно посмотрел на него, Дайкендзя улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке сквозило понимание. – Однако я защищу его хоть ценой своей жизни. Я выбрал его, и это – мой выбор. И если мне суждено возродиться, я хотел бы быть свободным в выборе того, за кого вновь отдам жизнь.  
Ветер сдул челку Кена со лба; в горле вибрировали невысказанные слова, но Кен молчал.  
– А ты сделал свой выбор, о юный незнакомец?  
Кена словно ударило изнутри, и от живота вверх начали подниматься пузырьки напряжения, облегчая тяжелую, неподъемную ношу меж ребер. Кен стиснул зубы под теплым, долгим взглядом Дайкендзи и сжал кулаки, возвращя себе решимость.  
– Да, – ответил он, – сделал.  
И, ни медля ни секунды, повернулся кругом, широким шагом уходя прочь от этого места, оставляя самого себя из прошлого улыбаться ему вслед. Его король, его друзья, его нынешняя жизнь. Он хотел вернуться назад, в свое время! Обсудить с Гвендалем нюансы, пропущенные в документах, внимать бесконечным одам Гюнтера, слышать презрительное хмыканье Вольфрама или следовать за Юури в его детской тяге к приключениям. И... И вернуться в храм Шин-О, где его всегда ждет Ульрике.  
Добежав до вершины холма, Мурата остановился, для равновесия ухватившись за ветку огромного дерева. Сердце взволнованно колотилось в груди, а дыхание вырывалось с присвистом. А там, у подножья холма ехал кто-то с волосами всех оттенков солнца, умело управляя прекрасной и могучей лошадью под стать всаднику. Когда тот поднял голову, посмотрев синими глазами прямо в черные глаза Кена, воздух меж ними на миг застыл, а все вокруг раскрасилось в черно-белый монохром, завертелось... Губы Кена дрогнули в улыбке – и мир перед ним расплылся.  
Он тоже его ждал.

***

  
– Мурата! Мурата!  
С усилием открыв глаза, Кен опознал в расплывчатом видении перед ним лицо Юури, продолжавшего торопливо выкрикивать его имя. Рядом виднелись фигуры Вольфрама, Конрада и Гюнтера; Кен несколько раз моргнул, фокусируясь.  
– Ох. Я вернулся, – пробормотал он, удивленный лишь наполовину.   
– Ваше высокопреосвященство! – пронзительный вскрик Гюнтера едва не болью отозвался в его ушах. – Вы целы? Голова не болит? А спина?  
Тихо застонав от внезапного шума в голове, Кен быстро помахал рукой:  
– Нет-нет, все в порядке, лорд фон Крайст, – он потер затылок и попытался встать, но замер, увидев, что находится у него на коленях. Демоническое зеркало!..  
– И все же лучше провериться у Гизелы, ваше преосвященство, – Конрад наклонился к нему и забрал чашу, а затем протянул свободную руку, помогая встать.  
– А вообще это все из-за того, что Юури уронил Демоническое зеркало! Слабак!  
– Никакой я не слабак! – возмутился очередной насмешке Вольфрама Юури и сжал губы, но потом широко улыбнулся, как ни в чем ни бывало, и посмотрел на Кена: – Но да, признаю, виноват.  
– Брось, все в порядке. Не преувеличивай, – Кен заставил себя улыбнуться, хотя все еще никак не мог окончательно разобраться в происшедшем. – Как видишь, я цел и невредим. – На это остальным членам команды нечего было сказать, и они неохотно умолкли, хотя на их лицах по-прежнему читалась тревога.  
– Ну, раз Мурата так говорит, значит, так и есть, – вздохнул Юури, затем за считанные доли секунды расплылся в широкой ухмылке. Конраду ничего не оставалось, как сдаться. – Так, а теперь давайте вернемся к работе! – продолжил Юури и хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы остановить всхлипывания Гюнтера. – Если это, конечно, можно назвать работой. Ну-ка, может, давайте начнем вон оттуда? – он показал куда-то в угол, и Вольфрам без особого желания направился туда, тихо бормоча что-то очень похожее на «Слабак». Кен склонил голову, изумленно наблюдая за этим, а затем сказал:  
– Извини, Шибуя, но мне нужно уехать в храм Шин-О.  
Тот обернулся, и, к удивлению Кена, пристально посмотрел на него. Затем, после короткого молчания, улыбнулся и чуть ли не нежно похлопал Кена по плечу.  
– Конечно, езжай, – заявил он, потом отвернулся и пошел за Вольфрамом. – И рад слышать, что тебе уже лучше, – добавил он и поднял вверх большой палец.  
Только в этот момент Кена накрыло пониманием. Демоническое зеркало. Ну конечно же, чья еще сила могла таким образом отправить его в прошлое?  
Он медленно закрыл глаза и позволил улыбке расцвести на своем лице.  
– Спасибо, Шибуя, – с чувством произнес он.

***

  
_Душная, безжизненная атмосфера внутри несуществующего измерения сгустилась еще больше, когда Кен исчез из поля зрения Шин-О, возвращаясь к своему новому королю. А Шин-О остался совсем один, пусть его, лишенного тела, и не беспокоил царивший вокруг холод. Он перевел взгляд на стол, где в беспорядке лежали карты._  
«Посмотри на карту, что я тебе дал», – вспомнилось ему.  
Шин-О впервые за долгое время пошевелился, медленно приблизился к столу и осторожно поднял карту. На ней светилась нарисованная цветными чернилами дама пик; саму карту окружали пузыри, излучающие эфемерный зеленый свет и лопающиеся один за другим, словно Шин-О поглощал их энергию.  
Когда он закрыл глаза, вместо черноты век перед его глазами предстал цветной шарик, светящийся, точно драгоценный камень – Шин-О признал в нем Землю.  
Затем образ перетек в сплошную синеву: небо, море... И на золотом песке стоял кто-то, чьи длинные черные волосы развевались на ветру. Шин-О не мог видеть его лица – естественно, он же видел происходящее с точки зрения владельца этого воспоминания. И все же по одному только голосу Шин-О узнал, кто это – и какие эмоции его обуревают. Он тосковал по этому голосу целую вечность.  
– Посмотри. Посмотри на море. Оно цвета твоих глаз...


End file.
